


Wicked Witches

by kittenofdoomage



Series: Raising Hell (A.K.A a Winchester) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, daddy!dean, danger to child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celia has to hide when the Wicked Witch is released.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Witches

The squeal of excitement as Charlie walked down the stairs into the bunker, almost drowned out everything else in the world. A blonde blur flew across the room, colliding with the red head, who gave a tiny “oomph” at the impact.

‘Hey, little Queen. How are you?’

Celia beamed up at Charlie, eyes wide and wet as she remembered Charlie letting her be the Queen Of Moondoor for a day. She’d _adored_ LARPING, and Dean had promised to take her again one day.

‘Aundy Charlie, Aundy Charlie!!!’ Celia jumped up and down, as Charlie laughed and Dean walked over, embracing the young tech genius tightly.

‘Hey. Thanks for coming.’ Dean chuckled, feeling Celia’s hand slip into his.

‘Not a problem, especially since I got fired last week,’ Charlie chuckled, looking down as Celia took her hand too, holding them both tightly. The little girl was beaming widely, and Charlie could never help but smile back.

Sam took Charlie’s bag from her other shoulder, placing it on the table. ‘What? What happened?’

Charlie shrugged. ‘Turns out the company I work for was outsourcing to child labor, so I took a big Wikileak all over that.’ She winked down at Celia, who looked to Dean, asking what a Wikileak was. He laughed and Charlie looked back to Sam. ‘And, yeah. It’s cool, though. It’s given me more time to focus on my hobbies…’ Dean hefted Celia up into his arms, and carried her to his seat at the table, where Boodoo was patiently waiting. ‘…like larping, macrame, and hunting.’

Dean’s head whipped up as Sam looked alarmed. ‘Excuse me?’

‘Okay. It was just a couple little cases. I took down a teenage vampire and a ghost…’ Charlie frowned as she spoke. ‘…which sounds like a Y.A. novel if you say it out loud.’

Sam’s eyes flickered towards Celia, sat in Dean’s lap making Boodoo dance. ‘Charlie, how’d it go?’

‘It was, uh… It was intense. But I kind of wish hunting was more…magical, you know?’ Her words made Dean roll his eyes and Sam’s face was a picture of confusion, and Charlie sighed, shrugging. ‘Never mind. So where’s this Commodore 64 of yours?’

*****

Celia covered her ears and huddled with Boodoo in the footwell of the Impala on the passenger side. The wind howled outside, and everything was dark, and she whimpered as something banged against the bunker door.

‘Daddy…’ She cried, feeling terrified that the witch would find her. She’d been asleep, when something screeching had woken her up and green mist had come into her room, moving through her toys.

When the mist had turned into the ugly old witch, Celia had screamed, and the bedroom door had burst open, her daddy running in to find her with a strange lady she’d never seen before. Celia had run, cuddly cat in hand, just like she’d been taught, and Daddy had shouted her safe word at her.

‘Boodoo!’

Celia knew, and had done from a young age, when Daddy shouted her pet cat’s name at her, she had to run and hide in Baby, the safest place on earth apart from the bunker. So she’d done just that, using the special rig Sam had set up for her to get out of the heavy door at the top of the steps, which she was _only to ever use in emergency_. She’d run as fast as her little legs could carry her and hidden in Unca Sam’s seat.

But now, she wasn’t sure what to do. It had been a long time, and Daddy hadn’t come for her, and now she was scared.

The wind howled again, and Celia cuddled down further, feeling the chill through her thin pyjamas. As she waited, she heard footsteps, and the door to the car swung open, a tall figure looming over her as she closed her eyes and waited.

‘Sweetheart, it’s okay, it’s okay -’ Daddy’s voice immediately soothed her fright, but she burst into tears anyway as his big hands snuck in and plucked her from her hiding place. With Boodoo crushed between her and Dean’s chest, she sobbed out her terror, and Dean shushed her, carrying her into the bunker.

‘She okay?’ Charlie’s voice reached her little ears, and Celia managed to look up, seeing the strange lady from earlier.

‘I still can’t get over the fact you have a kid here.’ The strange lady said, giving Sam a funny look. He scowled at her, and Dean grunted. Usually when he made that noise he was mad, and Celia hoped he wasn’t mad at her.

‘I’m gonna get her to bed,’ Dean ground out, carrying Celia towards her bedroom. She tensed as he stepped into the room, and immediately, he stopped. ‘You okay, Princess?’

‘Is…’ Celia swallowed, wiping furiously at her wet eyes. ‘Is the nasty witch lady going to come back, Daddy?’

Dean shook his head. ‘Hell, no. Aundy Charlie put a shoe in her head. She’s dead, baby, she can’t hurt you.’

To any other three year old, that would have been a horrific thing to understand, but to Celia, _dead_  was good where it came to scary monsters. And that had been a scary monster.

‘Good.’ She nodded, letting Dean tuck her into bed. ‘That’s good. Aundy Charlie is a hero.’

‘That she is.’ Dean chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to Celia’s forehead. ‘Get some sleep, sweetheart. Don’t you worry about monsters. We’re always here to fight them, remember?’

Celia yawned and nodded again, snuggling down with Boodoo in her hands. ‘I ‘member. Night, Daddy. Love you.’

‘I love you to, Princess.’


End file.
